Of Horses and Ravens
by StandardbredPaint
Summary: His clean oiled hooves tucked neatly under himself over the jump. "Who would have ever thought I'd have been changed from a shape shifting hero, to a glorified show horse" "Gar! Pay attention! You're going to pull a rail…that could ruin our chances."
1. Chapter 1

His clean oiled hooves tucked neatly under himself over the jump. "_Who would have ever thought I'd have been changed from a shape shifting hero, to a glorified show horse" _

"_Gar! Pay attention! You're going to pull a rail…that could ruin our chances." _ Snorting the black horse tossed his head and threw himself over the next jump, albeit a bit more forcefully than was necessary jousting his rider. "Another clear round for Miss Rachel Roth and Garfield's Shifty Joker" rang over the loud speakers.

"_You worry too much Rae, I've got this, relax already_"

"_Fine, But if we lose this opportunity Robin will have both our hides. Or need I remind you how hard we've been working to get this close?" _

"_Fine, Fine, geeze Rae, I'm just getting tired of being undercover and cooped up like we've been, surely you can understand that much?" _

"_I guess we're both getting irritable, and tired of this." _ With her final words Raven left beast boy to his own thoughts, It was so strange thinking that they'd been at this for a little over a month.

He could remember the day Robin sent them undercover. Raven had been furious to say the least. Being called to the briefing room, beast boy ran "_I can't believe I over slept again, Robins gonna kill me" _

Raven didn't have to look up to know it was beast boy as usual, arriving to yet another meeting late. They had all been having trouble getting enough sleep with this new villain they'd been trying to track down. The vile person who had been targeting the horse industry strangely enough.

"Bout time you got here" drawled Cyborg,

"Yes what was it that kept you" piqued Starfire.

"Sorry, my alarm didn't go off…and"

"Titans please! Interjected Robin Now, I've called you all here to deal with the recent massacres at the jumper international derby."

"How could someone do such things?" Starfire questioned. Beasboy's stomach sank, thinking about the sicko who did such things.

"After going through all the information I could find, I feel that we're going to have to take a different route to getting information." Robin stated plainly

"What's the plan?" Cyborg asked.

"Well…It's a bit of a stretch…but I don't know how else we could get close enough to catch the killer. I think we need to go in undercover."

"How exactly are we going to do that? Send me in as a show pony or something?" Joked beast boy "and raven could be my rider." He joked waggling his eyebrows at Raven, receiving a glare from afore mentioned empath.

"Well…you know that's much better than my idea" pondered Robin out loud, receiving a few concerned looks from his teammates. "Then you could be the bait in a way, and you would always have another titan there for back up, without suspicion. You of course would have to stay a horse most of the time…and who would be the rider?"

"You're not seriously considering this are you Rob? Come on man..thats crazy talk."

" Come on guys it'd be perfect. We could get two titans in to keep an eye on things from the inside, and if things got bad you'd be there to deal with it. Not to mention the qualifying rounds are just around the corner. We just need a rider, since B.B. would obviously be our horse."

"Cool! Interjected beast boy, as long as I don't have to haul the tin can around I'm down with this plan!" "Hey! Yelled cyborg I'm state of the art."

Robin started, "I was thinking someone who could blend in, who would notice little details"

"…And keep B.B. in line" laughed Cyborg

"OHH! I can!" Exclaimed Starfire, "It sounds like it'd be the most pleasant experience."

"I don't think so Star robin noted I need you to for…surveillance around the tower you know since Beastboy will be gone."

"I understand Starfire said sadly."

"How bout Rae?" Cyborg chimed in, "she could blend in and notices little details"

"..What! absolutely not! I cant…I don't know anything about horses" Raven stumbled out. "

But you can learn. You and B.B start practicing tomorrow, learn all you can until then."

"This is ridiculous" fumed Raven angrily trying to educate herself on horses and their needs, basics, and the not so basics. Soaking up the information as quickly as she could. She was never happier to be a fast study. "Why her? Why couldn't she just stay and help at the tower? Star had even offered to be the one to do it." Raven leaned her head against the common room computer she knew Robin would never let her out of the role now. Besides there was no way he'd leave star out of his sight for longer than he had to and she couldn't imagine Cy trying to ride a horse.

" Whatcha up to?" Queried Beast boy suddenly. Raven jerked up, she had not heard him walk up. "Trying to learn about horses for our mission. What else would I be doing?"

"I dunno…want some help?"

"No I'm alright" she said, clicking through countless documents. Studying her carefully, he began carefully "…would you like to watch a horse movie to better give you some background? I have some documentary's that have helped me."

She pondered the invite for a moment, _"that would be easier, and I could see how things are being done better…He's actually been studying up for this? Who would have thought"_

" Raven?" Beastboy asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Ohh, umm sure that would be helpful." No sooner than she had said the words, Beastboy grinned in excitement and ran off, presumably to get the aforementioned DVD's. "Ohh what have I gotten myself into" she groaned.

Beastboy returned shortly DVD's in hand, peering about the common room for a moment before landing on Raven sitting on the couch cup of tea in hand relaxing. "Got them" he lamely stated, popping Show Jumpers across America into the DVD player and plopping on the couch next to Raven. Eventually overcome by the dull voice of the narrator introducing them into the world of horses. Having watched it a few times before Beastboy was quite bored. He peered at Raven carefully. She was watching it intently; he tried to watch once more. Raven knit her brow in confusion for a moment, before turning to Beastboy to ask about lead changes and strides. Beastboy enthusiastically began explaining everything the video skimmed over.

The alarm came too soon for the green changeling, begrudgingly getting himself ready for morning workouts. He popped into the workout room only to be surprised to be face first with a strange gruff looking woman.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Beastboy roughly questioned quickly taking up a fight ready stance.

"Beastboy! That's no way to greet our trainer for the coming weeks!" robin scolded. "This is Cyn O'Neil she's here to help Raven and you train."

Beastboy extended his hand, his face getting hot showing an embarrassed flush. "Nice to meet you." He was met with a strong hand shake and a gruff hello. He jumped slightly when Raven appeared next to him, she was dressed in tall boots and breeches, holding a riding helmet.

"Ready?" Cyn asked, Raven simply nodded. Beastboy changed into a horse quickly. "No no no! That will not do" Cyn yelled; "I need a jumper, not a scrawny pathetic little horse. Change into a tall, strong, heavier built horse with longer legs."

Beast boy sighed, trying again, trying to remember the build of one of the horses on the documentary. "That will do" Cyn exclaimed a little bit of awe escaping into her voice. She handed Raven a saddle, "Let's start with the basics." It took raven a minute, but she figured out the saddling and bridling after a while. "Good, lets Mount up."

"What have I gotten myself into " is all Raven could think


	2. Chapter 2

Beastboy had worked up quite a sweat "No! beast boy! You must pick up your knees, tuck your hooves under yourself more!" Yelled Cyn "and Raven keep your heels down, bring your hands forward! Do a crest release like I showed you!"

"_She's getting on my nerves" _Ravens voice interrupted at a harsh whisper. Beastboy did his best to nod in agreement

"Beastboy! No head tossing!" yelled Cyn, she had been droning on for the past hour and a half. She got a snort in response. "Do the course again, like I told you! Up the line, over the oxer, and a bending line over the last two" Her statement was received by two sighs before Raven turned Beastboy towards the course again.

"You think that they can manage this?" Cyborg quietly asked Robin from the viewing area, absently watching Raven and Beastboy try the course again.

"They're going to have to, they're the only chance we have" Robin muttered in response

"I think maybe they're figuring it out. Look." Cyborg pointed to Cyn nodding and chancing a small compliment about something. "I feel like that's a big compliment coming from that woman, she's a bit…harsh"

"She's all I could find in such short notice, a bit rough though. She was technically retired, apparently had a bad fall" Robin casually mentioned

"Good job today, I will see you in the morning," Cyn sternly stated before retiring.

Raven quietly and softly slid off Beastboy's tack putting it away, along with her helmet.

"Whew, she's rough huh?" Beastboy muttered after shaking off and transforming back to his human form.

"Not quite as bad as Robin is, but close" Raven said stretching out her sore leg muscles.

"its really strange having someone riding me, or using my horse form at all really" Beastboy commented making small talk.

"it's strange having to tell you where to go when you already know" Raven replied on their way back to the common area.

As the weeks passed things seemed to get easier, Beastboy Figured out what he was doing with his feet and Raven had become a competent rider. As well as Beastboy and Raven learning how to work as a team, and learning each other's cues and little quirks.

"OK guys, the qualifying round is next weekend. You will both be moved to Cyn's facilities, She will be posing as your trainer, Raven here's your cover information" Robin stated, handing Raven a packet. "You will be going under the name of Rachel Roth, You came here to train under Cyn. You brought Beastboy with you"

"Sooo…Whats my cover?" Beastboy asked.

"I had Cyn help me with your registry you're a black 18 year old Zweibrucken

stallion named Garfield's Shifty Joker from a small town in Romania.." Robin started

"whoa whoa, back up second! I'm not black, how is this going to work? I can't exactly wear a holoring." Beastboy interjected

"Starfire and I had been thinking about that…Just leave that part up to us." Raven stated with a ghost of a smile on her face much to Beastboy's concern.

Beast boy quietly knocked on the garage door before quickly turning away."welp, guess they aren't there" he stated before trying to sneak away. Starfire however quickly cut off his path.

"Come friend Beastboy we are ready for you" Starfire gleefully exclaimed. With a gulp Beastboy entered the room, spotting a large bucket of something and many boxes littering the floor.

"We need you go remove your uniform and shift into your horse form." Raven said shortly slightly blushing. Beastboy flushed a deep red, but did as he was told. When he returned in horse form Raven and Starfire quickly picked up a couple of sponges, dipping them into the dark liquid, before wiping it down Beastboy's coat. He inadvertently shivered as the dark, cold, thick, liquid slid through his hair. Both of the girls were working quickly, raven got a smaller sponge and began going around his face being careful about his eyes. He closed his eyes to keep the putrid liquid out of them. His nostrils were filled with the putrid foul smelling odor. Suddenly he felt something shoved into his ear, he jerked away snorting in surprise, only to be met with Ravens piercing violet eyes.

"If you don't want this down your ears it'd be best if you left the rags in your ears" Raven muttered holding up the goop covered sponge, and quietly replacing the rag. This time Beastboy left it closing his eyes and trying to relax, letting the girls work in silence once again. He jerked awake when he heard the water running. Much to his dismay, he opened his eyes just in time to see Star approaching with the hose. She started hosing him off for what seemed to be forever. When she stopped he carefully opened an eye to see what they were up to.

"Your all done Friend Beastboy, I am glad that my glorflacks could be helpful." Starfire exclaimed. Beastboy quickly shook off as best he could before waiting for the girls to leave so he could shift back and change. After they left he redressed and looked in the mirror; his thin layer or fur was now a deep black. The only reminder of him being green at one time was the emerald green eyes staring back at him.

Raven donned a holoring, with a small raven etched into it. Looking it over for a moment before slipping it on and turning into Rachel. The effects were amazing, her eyes now a deep almost purple blue, and her hair black, her grey skin simply pale now . She sighed picking up her backpack and necessary information and went to meet Beastboy on the roof. After a few short goodbyes, Raven and a now black spine tailed swift flew in the direction of their new home on Cyn's farm.

Cyn welcomed them in quietly, they entered the quaint little farm house. The property was surrounded by thick brush and trees, a dilapidated fence ran along the property line by the road. A nice airy barn was a ways off towards the back of the property. Cyn led them to a simply sparsely furnished room, and showed them the bathroom, before leaving them to their own devices. Beastboy looked around before asking Raven "sooo…who gets the bed?" Violet eyes met emerald, it was going to be a long night.

Raven woke up beast boy curled up at her feet as a kitten. She absently scratched his ears for a moment before she realized he was her teammate, his black fur throwing her off.

"Aww, why did you stop? That was nice." Beastboy grumbled following Ravens lead, sitting up and stretching. They both made their way downstairs catching a quick breakfast with Cyn before she told them that it was time to start training.

"Ready for this?" Beast boy muttered before changing into a now black horse with deep green eyes, Raven simply nodded slightly before tacking up. Cyn pushed them hard as usual, raising the jumps every other round. Occasionally critiquing their form or speed.

"Alright you two, enjoy your short practice, and get your tack trunk packed for the show this weekend." Cyn stated before heading back to the house. Raven and Beast boy headed to the barn, loading the tack and grooming supplies into the trailer. As well as setting out the necessary blankets and leg wraps for Beastboys trailering tomorrow.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow" Raven quietly murmured while absently rolling up a stable bandage. "What if our plan doesn't work?"

"It'll work, we've been practicing hard for this. Besides, we have three shots to qualify. I'll make sure we do great don't worry." Beast boy said with a grin

"I Hope so, I'd hate to let the team down", Raven muttered under her breath sighing lightly putting up the last of the wraps.

Beastboy gave her a reassuring look, "we can do this, we will make it work"

The next morning everyone was up bright and early, raven silently wrapped Beastboy, or Garfield's Shifty Joker's legs to protect him during the drive to the fairgrounds. Absent-mindedly groomed Garfield's sleek coat. Beastboy lightly nuzzled her, drawing her out of her thoughts. She rubbed his soft muzzle "Well I guess it time to go" she spoke mostly to herself. Loading Garfield into the trailer and heading for the trailer.


	3. Chapter 3

Beastboy backed out of the trailer, drawing in a deep breath surveying his new surroundings. Raven gave him a light tug on the lead rope to pull him out of his daze. "We have to get you to your stall, Cyn will be here soon with the rest of your…" A mans voice interrupted her conversation with Beastboy.

"Nice horse you got there" a man with a thin, wiry build stated. "I've not seen him around, is he new to the show circuit?"

"Yes, at least here in the states. I trained him back home, before I moved here." Raven muttered.

"A pretty little girl like you? Training horses?" The man asked getting awkwardly close for Ravens tastes. "I'm Joseph by the way if.." Beastboy showed his displeasure at the man, pinning his ears back, and crinkling up his nose while shoving his way between the man and Raven effectively cutting him off. Raven was happy that Beastboy was there.

"He's a little impatient isn't he?" the man muttered taking a few steps back.

"All the best horses have a few quirks" Rave quipped before hurrying in the direction of her stall. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found it leading Garfield in, and removing his wraps. She sighed and leaned against Garfield for a moment before grooming him and getting him ready for their class. Cyn arrived soon toting the rest of Beastboy's tack. Handing it to Raven

"Quick we need to wallk the course" Cyn mumbled, Garfield nickered a quiet goodbye. Cyn talked Raven through the course while they walked through it. Counting how many strides there was between each jump, silently deciding the best route for Garfield.

"Your class is in forty-five minutes get tacked up and get him warmed up. Here's your number and a show bill. Meet you at the warm-up ring." Cyn informed her before heading off

Beastboy nudged Raven wishing he could talk to her he was so bored being left to his own thoughts. She gave him a quick rub before sliding his bridle on, and finishing tacking him up. Quickly tying her number to her hunt coat and grabbing the reins while tossing her coat on. All the show clothes felt strange. They warmed up uneventfully. Too soon she heard the last call for her class called over the loud speaker. With a few reminders from Cyn, Raven and Beastboy entered the ring. The crowd was silent as Raven Asked Garfield for an easy canter, he tossed his head a bit before going into a nice canter.

"Ok B we're going to the red and white, then the blue jump", Rave quietly muttered. Turning him towards the first line of jumps. They arced gracefully through the air over the first jump. Coming to the second they easily cleared it. They were clearing everything in good form, and at a good pace.

"only two left Beastboy, be carefull, they're very short strides" Raven told Beastboy.

I've got this he tried to convey, taking lofty strides and tossing his head. Raven pulled him up some, he braced himself turning for the final two jumps. Coming up quickly Garfield threw himself over the first jump. Coming to the last jump he had been going too fast. He had to jump long or get close. He chose the latter trying to slow up as much as he could, then throwing himself over as hard as he could. Raven tried to interfere with his jumping as little as possible, giving him his head. Garfield tucked his legs as far up under himself as he could. He got his front feet over, jerking his hind hooves as far up and behind him as he could his hind hooves just skimming the top rail of the last jump Raven pulled up Garfield turning to check if the rail stayed. It tottered in the jump cups, and settled back into place.

Seeing this Raven patted him on the neck, Beastboy gave a leap for joy, tossing his head happily

"That's a clear round for Rachel Roth, riding Garfield's Shifty Joker, with the best time of the night. Let's see if our last few contestants can beat her score." Came the announcement.

"That's a great time" Cyn's voice said cutting through the noise of the crowd.

Raven and Beastboy eventually made it to a quiet spot on the rail to catch their breath and watch the last few rounds. Waiting anxiously on the results. Holding her breath after the last horses go round, they had also went clear. She could hardly wait for the results.

"And that ladies and gentleman is the first jump off for the year, between a rank newcomer and one of our own very experienced veterans." Came the announcer's voice.

"What does this mean? Cyn!" Raven called Cyn came jogging up, carefully grabbing Garfield's reins.

"You two are in the jump off, go fast and clear, Anton Riveria, he likes to go easy if he can help it. Go fast and clear and you'll have it won. Just keep yourself from getting too cocky and you'll have it mister, no repeats of that last jump silly boy" Cyn told them giving Garfield a stern look and telling him to behave before heading back to the rail.

"Good luck out there" came Joseph's voice. Coming up leaning against Garfield's nose shortly before Beastboy shoved the man off with pinned ears.

"Thank you" Raven replied curtly, before turning Garfield towards the entry gate.

"A clear round for Anton Riveria riding Descante. Let's see if our newcomer can beat our veterans' time." Came the announcers voice with a cackle.

"Good Luck" came the snide remark from Anton while Raven was entering the ring, he gave Garfield an easy pat, "Good luck little joker."

Entering the ring with a deep breath, Raven started her course. Garfield's lithe form arched over the first jump in perfect form.

"Remember fast and careful" Raven reminded Beastboy after the first line. Earning a light head toss and snort in agreement from Beastboy, who picked up a slightly quicker pace.

Raven and Garfield were making excellent time through the course. "Last two" Raven breathed out.

One sharp left and a combination and they would have it. Raven pulled Garfield towards the last two, but suddenly lost contact through her rein. With a gasp, she saw her headstall dangling off his bit, but the bit still in Garfield's mouth. "Hang on to it!" Raven urged Beastboy, he clamped his mouth shut in response.

"_I've got this, just gotta hold my bit, and clear these last two," _Beastboy thought determined to finish_. _Setting himself up carefully he jumped carefully clearing the first jump, noting to shorten his stride for the last jump. He then cleared the last jump much easier than before. The second he hit the ground he sped up again to get past the timer.

"That's a fantastic ride for our newcomer and winner of our class, congratulations to Rachel Roth, showing Garfield's Shifty Joker" Came the announcement "Amazing finishing regardless of a broken bridle.." The rest of the announcement disappeared once Raven reached the warm-up ring receiving her ribbon, where Beastboy promptly spit out his bit leaving it dangling pathetically by his cheekpiece.

"Good Job Garfield" Raven whispered hugging his neck and getting a nicker in response before sliding off and heading towards the stall.

"Great Job" "Fantastic ride", came the echoes from passerby's. Raven finally found Cyn at the stall, who handed her Beastboy's halter.

"What happened out there?" Cyn asked no one in particular examining Garfield's bridle.

"I don't know it was fine last night when I cleaned it." Came Ravens reply

"Very strange, I've never seen a bridle just snap during a class" came Cyn's utterings. "We'll have to get you a replacement. I'm gonna go get the trailer, get Garfield ready to go."

Raven already had Garfield untacked, and was putting it in her trunk. Garfield stood there quietly resting a hind foot his head hanging low while Raven brushed him off and sponged off his sweat marks. He was about asleep, about the time Raven shoved his hip over so she could wrap his last hind leg, receiving a grumpy look and a sigh. Soon everyone was loaded up for long the boring ride home.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what do you think happened with our bridle?" Raven quietly asked surveying the broken cheekpiece. Beastboy pondered a while as he shifted back to his human form, and brought his blanket back to put away.

"It was in good condition yesterday, and you weren't pulling hard enough to have done that I'm sure." Responded Beastboy taking a seat next to Raven to survey the broken bridle as well.

"It almost looks like someone cut it slightly. It would be really strange for the cheekpeice to break straight like that." Raven stated thinking aloud.

"Yeah especially considering the little amount of weight that's on it, all it does is hold my bit in my mouth. I would have expected the reins to snap first, they get the grunt work." Beastboy responded quietly.

"There were only three people near it during the show, after we qualified anyway. Did you notice anything strange?" Raven questioned.

Beastboy pondered carefully, racking his brain to remember anything that could be important. "I don't think Cyn actually touched my bridle. Joseph wasn't there very long, but I wouldn't have felt much shoving him like that. That leaves Anton, but he woulda been taking a risk right there with all those people around. But I feel like he would have the most reason to want us to do badly. No one else came near my bridle even while you were walking the course, although I guess I wasn't watching too closely then."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on those two I suppose. Come on we should get some dinner and some sleep. Raven stated, getting up and heading in the direction on the house. Beastboy let out a yawn and headed after Raven for an uneventful meal.

"Darn it! I can't believe I did that." Raven muttered to herself digging through her duffel bag.

"What'd you do?" Beastboy queried, Raven forgetting something piquing his interest, she never forgot anything."

"Ohh umm.." she stammered blushing a bit "I forgot my pajamas somehow, I just wore my clothes last night I was too tired to think about it, I can just wear some clean clothes, its nothing." Raven stammered slightly.

"You want mine? It's not like I can wear them as a cat anyway. Well I guess I could but…" Beastboy stated trailing off after losing his train of thought. "I have an old T-shirt and shorts they'd be a tad big but it'd be much comfier than your normal clothes I insist. Here." He stated handing her some clothes and changing into a cat, effectively stopping her refusals.

Raven returned soon her hair damp, engulfed in an oversize grey Doom Patrol t-shirt, his dark blue shorts barely visible underneath. She thanked him quietly, receiving a nonchalant nod in return from Beastboy in cat form. Soon they both drifted to sleep with the soothing sounds of crickets, nature sounds, and a contented cat purring.

Beastboy awoke to feeling comfortably warm, he let out a light yawn and blinked a couple times coming face to face with Raven. He surveyed his position closer to find that Raven's sleeping form was cradling him under her arm while hugging him close. Not wanting to be the one to wake her, and get in trouble for invading her space.

"_Ohh God, what do I do? I don't wanna wake her by moving, she'll think I put myself in this position." Beastboy thought horridly. "If I just happen to be here asleep, she would have been the one getting in my space right? I'll stay here and just pretend to sleep until she wakes up." _Beast boy laid there for a awhile before drifting back off to sleep.

Raven awoke to the sunlight lazily drifting through the sheer curtains of their sparsely furnished room. Soon her eyes came to rest on Beastboy's sleeping form, nestled comfortably against her stomach under her arm. "_He's kinda cute all curled up like that, he looks better green somehow…Whoa hold up Raven, what is wrong with us calling our teammate cute_." Raven mentally smacked herself thinking such strange things. She carefully pushed herself to a sitting position, giving Beastboy a light prod drawing him out of his sleep.

"Come on let's see what kind of torture Cyn is going to put us through today" Raven muttered gaining a groan in response.

"You two should head to the tack shop up the street, after all we wouldn't get much done without your bridle anyhow" Beastboy and Raven were surprised to be given the day off, from Cyn of all people. Cyn produced a scrap of paper, it had a rough map and directions to the tack shop. Soon the two were on their way, Beastboy wearing his holoring, driving Cyn's old farm truck in the direction of the shop. They got there without too much trouble only having to backtrack a time or tow to get themselves back on track.

Soon they came up on the small shop, it had large glass windows and looked well maintained. A small bell rang as they came in. The storekeeper called a lazy hello and offered them to look around to their content before going back to some paperwork. He saw Raven eying a small Pegasus statue painted to look like the night sky. Its wings splayed back, galloping at full stride with its ears pinned. It was seemingly racing through the night sky, in a race all itself.

"Do you like any in particular?" Raven asked thumbing through hooks full of bridles.

"I kind of fond of the lighter color ones, they match the saddle" came his reply "which do you like?"

"I like the fancy stitched ones" Raven relied "the lighter color looks good on you." Her face flushing a bit after the comment.

"Thanks Rae, How bout this one then? Light oil with fancy stitching." Came Beastboy's reply, holding up a nice headstall.

"It's nice, I'm going to use the restroom while you're paying.

He mumbled an alright, carefully picking up the little Pegasus on his way to the check out. He bought the items and headed for the truck pocketing the horse trinket.

When Raven made her way out to the truck, Beastboy asked if she was hungry, and wanted to get something to eat while they was in town. She agreed and they set off to find a diner in the quaint town. They enjoyed a nice meal talking getting lost in their conversations; about how things were going and some of the communication problems, they had been experiencing. They also conversed their theories on the sliced bridle.

Soon their nice morning brought them back to Cyn's farm.

"Just in time you two, get tacked up. I have something new for you two for practice today." Cyn said with a hint of amusement to her tone.

They looked at eachother slightly concerned for what Cyn had planned for them.


End file.
